


embrace.

by dearpaixao



Series: [thirty themes challenge] [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpaixao/pseuds/dearpaixao
Summary: ❝the world is just like that. it takes the ones we love from us, no matter what. but you have to be strong.❞━━━━━━soundtrack❝for those we loved❞ (assassin's creed: syndicate)





	embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> lupin iii (c) monkey punch

There were times where [Name] was thankful alcohol existed.

It could be when was when she needed to obtain information. It could be when she needed to escape certain situations. Or, it could be when she needed to distract herself.

Tilting her head back, she greedily gulped down the rest of the liquid on her glass. She felt her throat burn and sighed, leaning forward. In that position, her hair was like a curtain, keeping her face hidden away from sight.

A creak sounded from the wooden ground and she tensed until she heard his voice, ‘What are you doing up so late?’ Her gaze stayed still on the ground. He sat down beside her, sighing. ‘It’s three in the morning, [Name].’

‘It is, isn’t it?’ She chuckled, ‘Sorry that I woke you up.’

‘Don’t worry about that now,’ she heard him reach for the coffee table, grabbing his pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lighted it up, taking in a long drag. The scent usually annoyed her; this time, it was relaxing her.

Without a word, she reached for the cigarette between his lips and inhaled, filling her lungs with the smoke. She gave it back to him once she had exhaled and reached for the almost empty bottle of whiskey in front of her.

He quickly stopped her, ‘Hey, take it easy. You’ve already drunk enough, don’t you think?’

The woman pulled her wrist away from his hold. ‘Don’t worry about that now,’ she repeated his previous words. Yet, he grabbed her hand and used his free one to push the bottle away from her.

‘This isn’t like you,’ he remembered how she would rarely drink, even when around the gang. Jigen remembered how she would refuse to drink, since she did not enjoy the taste of alcohol or how it would burn on her throat. ‘So, enough of this. What’s going on?’

She pulled away from him and stared at the ground once again. The gunman sighed and looked over the coffee table. There, he could see an open letter; the same one she had gotten before they had gone to bed.

Glancing over, he slowly grabbed the letter and read it.

‘She wanted to accomplish so much,’ she suddenly whispered, ‘She wanted to be  _ someone _ in this godforsaken world. But life isn’t fair.’

‘. . .How old was she?’

‘Twenty-two. She is— _ was _ a few years younger than me.’

His voice was soft, with a hint of compassion, ‘I’m sorry.’ And she finally turned to him.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked so fragile, so weak. She did not look like the woman he was used to see every morning, smiling at the gang’s shenanigans.

‘Why?’ She put her arms around his torso, seeking for his body’s warmth, ‘Why did she have to die?’ He merely put the cigarette down so he could place his hands on her small back, rubbing it.

He pulled away so he could look into her [Eye Color] eyes with his dark ones, ‘The world is just like that. It takes the ones we love from us, no matter what. But you have to be strong, [Name].’

She sniffed and tightened her hold around him, pressing her face against his chest, ‘I wish I could avenge her. I really do.’

He buried his face in her hair, gently kissing the top of her head. His voice was barely a whisper, a distant sound, ‘I know.’

‘I loved her so much.’

‘I know.’

‘Why did this have to happen?’

‘I’m sorry.’


End file.
